Mew Melody
by Melodybrat22
Summary: Melody's parents were killed when she was 4, then adopted by the aliens she learns she had a twin. What will happen to them, as they are mews? Read to find out. OMG sorry everyone my computer malfunctioned and deleted my story, I'm so very sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody is my OC.**

_Prologue_

I ran. Ran as fast as I could. that's all that went though my head. Run. Run faster.

"You can't run forever little girl." a husky man voice said from behind me. I turn to see the man, he's big, bigger than my daddy. My dead daddy, and dead mommy behind him. Blood. Lots of it. I fell, I was tired I couldn't run anymore. My 4 year old body gave out. The last thing I remember seeing is another man stood in front of the man protecting me.

"You should leave now if you know what's good for you," He said in a cold voice, "leave now." The other man must have been scared because he ran off. Then the man who protected me turned to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me but I couldn't answer. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

"Hey wake up."

"Hey."

That voice. The man who saved me. I opened my eyes to see a light purple room with soft lighting. I sat up and looked around. There was my savior, a tall man with dark indigo hair with a bunch of hair tied over his left ear, he was pale with elf like ears.

"Hello," I said in a soft whisper, "I'm Melody."

His ears twitched and he said "Nice to meet you Melody, I'm Pai. Can you do me a little favor?" I nodded a yes and looked at him with my light pink eyes.

"Good can you tell me everything you remember from last night?" He said softly trying not to scare me. I thought about it a little bit and looked back at him.

"I remember you saved me and a lot of blood and that I was alone." I said. He looked at me and gave a little nod,

"Okay can you walk?" I crawled off the bed I was laying on and walked over to him.

"Yes, Pai onii-san." I said happily as I smiled at him and I swear I saw him smile to me. He continued to ask me simple questions, then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Pai, can Taruto and I come in?" the voice asked

Pai sighed "Yes but be nice to our guest." A boy who looked at least 11 or 12 came in he had forest green hair with hair tied over both of his ears and a kid maybe 8 with brown hair in pigtails came in both with the same golden eyes.

"Hi I'm Kisshu," The boy with the green hair said, "and that Taruto." He pointed to the other one. I looked at both of them and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Melody, nice to meet you Kisshu onii-san and Taruto onii-san."

"Hey Pai what's up with her eyes?" Taruto said. I bowed and closed my eyes.

"Gomen-" I never got to finish saying sorry as Pai countered for me.

"Taruto what's up with your eyes! Be nicer she's only 4." he said in his cold voice

"Sorry, Melody I've just never seen a human with pink eyes before." Taruto said

"It's alright I've never seen Elf people either." I said

"Well, close," Kisshu said, "We're called Cyniclons."

"Oh, gomen-nasai." I said softly

"It doesn't matter right now." Pai said, "We will take care of you, we are your brothers."

I looked at him and smiled. I was going to stay with my brothers. Little did I know this was just the beginning.

**So what did you think?****Its my first fanfic.****Plz no flames.****R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody is my OC.**

_Chapter 1_

I sit here looking at myself in the mirror. I'm not the same 4 year old that Pai found 2 years ago. I'm 6 years old now and still a child at heart, my black hair now reaches my mid-back and the same bright pink eyes. Today I'm going back to earth with my brother Kisshu, well he's not really my brother by blood, but it doesn't matter to me. Pai and Taruto are my brothers like Kisshu to. The reason is that my brothers are fighting with these people on earth to get their home back. Earth is their home, and I'm going to fight with them.

"Yo! Melody we're leaving now time to say good-bye!" Kisshu yelled from somewhere.

"Ok!" I yelled back, time to say good-bye…

_Later on Earth_

"Oh its so hot here." I said to myself. Kisshu left me on earth so I could collect data for him.

"Why me?" I asked myself again no-one to hear me.

"Huh, ah cute a little pink café!" I said. It was cute and very pink but then something weird began to happen. The café began to glow and then an earthquake. I started to glow then like in a dream I saw a cat and it went inside me it was so weird. I pasted it of as a dream when I awoke to Kisshu back at the ship and I choose not to tell Kisshu about the dream.

_A few days later_

I've been acting like a cat. Ever sense that dream I've been all cat like and that girl that Kisshu kissed…I've been watching her and she acted the same way like a cat. I asked Kisshu to leave me alone for a few days, that I felt sick and he has left me be. I want to figure why this is happening. 'Why? Why? Why?' I thought

*POP*

"Huh, Nya!" I felt my ears and they were soft. I ran to the mirror "Nya!" I yelled "Ok, one, why am I saying nya and two, I have cat ears and a tai land I have fangs.'

"Ok not a problem all I have to is not let Kisshu see…"

"Not let me see what, Melody?"

"Ah Kisshu! Knock before you come in please!."

"Why should I and why do you have cat ears and a tail?"

"Um…"

**Yay cliff hanger.****Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody is my OC.**

_Chapter 2_

"Um…"

"So what's with them?"

"Kisshu can you keep this between you and me?"

"Why should I?"

"Please don't say anything."

"Why? Why? Why?"

He started ranting like a child. He's 14 and I'm 6, I'm suppose to be the kid, he's acting like a spoiled child.

"Kisshu if you shut up and not say anything to Deep Blue-sama, Pai, or Taruto I'll do your chores for three weeks."

He stopped ranting and nodded yes and teleported out of my room. I'll regret that later but all I could think about is if Pai ever found out and what he would do to me. Would he leave me on earth alone? Would he brush it off and care for me as he always has? Would he take me to Deep Blue-sama? Would Pai kill me? Would he hesitate? I started asking myself other questions. Would I be here if not for him? Did he care for me? Did he really want me around? If I disappeared tomorrow would he miss me? Would he look for me? Would he lie to me? I didn't have any answer to those questions but I do know, I feel it, that I will know some day. Till then I'll be myself and smile always. Always.

"Hey," Kisshu said from behind my door, "I'm going out to you want to go to earth?"

"Huh, sure."

He left me some where I'm not really sure but I started walking to the park and there I saw that girl. The one Kisshu kissed, Ichigo. I walked over to her and looked at her. She was sleeping. 'Cute. Very cute, Kisshu don't ever let her go.' I remember her face so when its my time to join the mew mews I'll go to her.

I left the park and walked though the market area in Tokyo. I saw all those kids with their moms and dads. 'They are very lucky.' I thought but I know to I'm lucky to have brothers like Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto. Sure I don't have a real family but to me they are the family I need.

It didn't take long for me to be totally lost. I tried to find my way back to the park but I got even more lost than what I already was. Soon it was dark out and I was still lost. Not a good thing. I Must have been going in circles because I pasted the same river and bar three times. 'I take back what I said earlier,' I thought, 'I'm not that lucky.'

"Hey little girl are you lost." a voice say from behind me. I turn to face this person and I smelt alcohol coming from him.

"No I'm fine." I said I'm a great liar.

"Oh are you sure? You came by here several times now. You looked very lost. Let me help."

"No I don't need any help sir, I'm fine." I said. 'Crap I forgot that he could have seen me.' I thought. I turned away from him and started walking but he followed me like a lost kitten.

"Stop following me!"

"Come on I'll help you." He slurred as he grabbed me held tight and didn't let go.

"Sir please let go of me. You'll regret it if you don't." I struggled to get away but he was way stronger.

"Lets go." He said as he pulled me.

"Stop please! Please! Stop!" I yelled then the grip on my wrist disappeared and I fell back. 'What happened?' I thought as I looked up a tall man in front of me, blocking the drunk man from getting to me. The man who protected me jumped and began to beat the man who tried to hurt me, and he ran off. 'Who is he?' I asked. My savior turn to me but it was to dark for me to tell who it was.

"Are you alright?" He asked

I stood up and brushed off the dirt, "Yes." I said, "W-W-Who are you?" I asked staring at the man in front of me.

"Now come on think Melody." He said calmly but coldly.

'Who is he and how does he know my name? He sounds like…no way…'I thought "No way. It can't be." I said in a whisper.

**Cliffy.** **Please R&R.** **No flaming please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody is my OC.**

_Chapter 3_

'Who is he and how does he know my name? He sounds like…no way…'I thought "No way. It can't be." I said in a whisper.

"Did you figure it out yet?" he said in a cold calm tone

"But how, you can't be…Brother…"

He just stood there not reacting to what I said then he sighed.

"Took you long enough." he said in a whisper that I barely hear.

"Brother…big brother…Pai…"

"So you want to back to the different dimension now. It's late, and Kisshu flipped when he couldn't find you."

I was stunned. I nodded a little and he came over and put his hand on my shoulder. While he teleported I swear I saw him smile again. I haven't seen that smile forever. I remember the last time he smiled like that, it was then I made my promise.

_**Flashback**_

"_Pai! Pai onii-san!" I yelled running down the hall to Pai's lab. It was my birthday. One year ago today was when I meet my brothers. When I got to the door of his lab I stopped he was standing at his computer looking at me._

"_Yes?"_

"_Pai!" I said happily as I ran over to him. When I went to stop I slid across the floor. "Pai it's my birthday!" I said with a grin._

"_Oh yes it is now isn't it? Now what do you want to do for your birthday?" he asked in his normal calm voice._

"_I want to spend the whole day with Pai onii-san!"_

_He smiled softly, a rare smile. After a while I asked, "Pai, why don't you smile?"_

"_I don't smile because my heart is cold."_

"_Why is it cold?"_

"_Here on our planet, the cold can chill anyone."_

"_Even their hearts?"_

"_Yes, even their hearts."_

"_But can't you warm you heart?"_

"_Maybe, Melody, I don't know for sure. I'm sure there's a way, though."_

_I was quiet for a bit before I spoke again. "Pai?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I help you warm your heart?" I asked in a whisper, looking at the floor. We were silent for along time before he spoke._

"_Melody, if you continue being yourself and smile the way you always have you can do anything."_

"_Anything? Even warm a heart?"_

"_Yes even warm a heart."_

"_Then I promise I'll smile always, even when I'm sad, because even if I'm sad, if I smile someone who may be sad will become happy! I promise to always smile for you Pai!"_

"_Good." he said in his same calm voice but something was different there was a hint of happiness in his voice. I smiled my always happy grin._

_**End Flashback**_

'Pai onii-san.' I thought 'I wonder, do you remember that promise?'

"We are here. I'll see you later." Pai said walking away.

"Hey squirt! You gave Kisshu a heart attack."

I turn to see Taruto his normal self.

"Hello Taruto onii-san. Where is Kisshu anyway?" I said softly trying to control my anger. I hated it when he called me squirt.

"In his room. He's upset that we're here because Deep Blue-sama sent us. We are to defeat the Mews."

I gave a little nod and walked off to find Kisshu. I need to apologize to him.

"Hey."

I turn to see Kisshu he looked slightly mad and sad at the same time.

"Kisshu, gomen-nasai, I didn't mean to disappear, I got lost and-"

"It's fine, Pai told me you were lost, no worries."

"So did Pai onii-san try to kill you?"

"Oh you have no idea."

"Ok I'll talk to him, gomen Kisshu."

"No worries."

"Ok sense that's done can we spar?"

"Sure, but I'm not getting blamed if Pai gets mad at you."

"He won't blame you, I promise. I won't let him."

We spared for 10 or 15 minutes before Pai came out. He gave Kisshu a look then went to find Taruto. I got distracted by butterfly. 'So calm and peaceful and free.' I thought. I remembered at the last second I was still sparing Kisshu. He came at me so fast I tried to dodge but…

"Ouch…Kisshu-" I started to say before I started screaming. I don't know what happened something snapped.

'Blood…'

**Yay chapter 3 is done!** **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody is my OC.**

_Chapter 4_

'Blood…'

_My dead daddy, and dead mommy. Blood. Lots of it._

I was screaming before I blacked out.

I awoke to light purple lighting in a white room with black tile. I sat up on the bed I was on. 'Pai onii-san's bed.' I thought.

"Good your awake."

I turned sharply and fast to the owner of the voice. Pai was standing in the door. I sighed and fell back on the bed. I'll I wanted to do is lie there and think. Of course Pai wouldn't leave till he knew I was ok. 'What happened? Oh Kisshu and I were sparing and he cut me…' I sat up fast and asked "Pai, where Kisshu? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, for now."

"Pai.."

"I haven't hurt him, yet."

"Pai, I promised Kisshu you won't go after him, please, leave him be it's not his fault. It's mine."

He didn't speak for awhile so I did for him. "Leave him be Pai onii-san. I'm not worried about that now ok? Come sit with me please?" He did anything I asked of him so after growled under him breath he came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I just need to think and I need some answers…" I said looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at my comment and I closed my eyes and whispered, "I don't understand why…I lost it when…I saw the…blood." I kept my eyes closed I didn't want to look at him. I was scared for the first time sense…

"I won't hurt you, there's nothing to be scared of." Pai said and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me softly. He looked away.

"I don't know the answers to every one of your questions but I'll gladly help if I can, you know that."

"I know."

"Good."

"…Pai onii-san?"

"Yes?"

"My parents…are they…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah.."

"I won't lie to you, yes they are."

"Is that why I freaked when I saw the blood?"

"Maybe…I don't know for sure."

"Huh, did you…um kill them?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I told you I won't lie to you. Some drunk man did, he tried to get you to till-"

"Till you saved me."

"Yes."

"Pai…have I ever cried?"

"Not ever sense you've been with us."

"Was I crying that night you saved me?"

"No, not even then."

I stood up, off the bed and faced Pai. Looked at the ground as he stood up.

"Anything wrong Melody?"

"Pai onii-san…"

"Yes?"

"May I have a hug?"

"I guess-"

I half jumped half flew into his chest. He slowly put his arms around me.

"Melody, even if your human, your like a sister to me, no matter what."

My eyes started to water. I was crying, possibly for the first time sense I was a baby. I hide deeper in Pai's chest trying to hide from him. I felt ashamed, and at a lost of control over myself and my feelings.

"Melody…" I looked up at Pai by the sound of his voice. He was smiling his rare smile. I smiled back wiped off my tears and smiled. There was a knock at the door and Pai went and opened it Kisshu and Taruto were standing there.

"Hey Melody are you ok?" They asked. I nodded yes.

"Pai, Kisshu and Taruto?"

"What's up?" Kisshu asked

"Can I go to Earth?"

They all look at each other and nod.

"Yes, I'll take you down there." Pai said

Pai took a hold of my shoulder and teleported down to Earth. It was 5 o'clock when we got there he gave me 4 hours and to meet him in the park at 9. I went to the park and sat down but I was soon interrupted.

"Hello, na no da! I'm Pudding, your new aren't you na no da? I've never seen you before na no da."

I knew her the yellow mew, Pudding.

"Hi um I'm Melody."

"Cool do you want to play na no da?"

"Sure! Lets play tag!"

"Ok I'll be it na no da!"

"Ok I'll run!"

I began to run from Pudding, I didn't care that she was the enemy I just wanted to play, like a normal human 6 year old. I looked behind me she was running after me I looked forward and back behind me again but this time she was gone. I slowed and came to a stop. 'Where did she go?' I thought.

"BOO!"

"AH!" I yelled "Pudding you scared me!"

Pudding stared at me with a blank look across her face, "You have cat ears and a tail, na no da."

'Huh!' I thought. I felt my ears and sure enough they were cat like again.

"YOU'RE A MEW MEW, NA NO DA!"

"Pudding-" I was cut off.

"Pudding will take you to the café, na no da. You are one of us, na no da."

She didn't give me time to explain. She dragged me to that little pink café. The other mew mews were surprised too. They gave me no chance to speak and gave me a pendent.

"Wait!" I yelled when I got the chance. "I don't want to be a mew mew!"

"You don't have a lot of choice in the matter, sorry." the blonde guy said

"Ryou! Be nice!" the red one, Ichigo yelled, "She's only a kid! She's younger than Pudding!"

"I don't care!" he said as he stalked off.

"That Ryou…sorry little one what's your name?"

"Her name is Melody, na no da!"

"Pudding let her talk." the blue one Mint said. The purple one, Zakuro, and the green one Lettuce didn't speak.

"I don't want to be a mew mew…" I said.

"Ryou is mean sorry about that but you are a mew mew you can't change that." Ichigo said.

I smiled at her, 'I wonder…'

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost 9...why?" Mint said

"I have to go." and I ran as fast as I could to the park.

**Chapter 4 is done.** **What do you think will happen next?** **R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody is my OC.**

_Chapter 5_

I ran as fast as I could to the park and looked for Pai.

"Pai onii-san!"

"Your late."

"Huh, I guess I am aren't I?" I turn to see him floating in the air his fan to his face like normal.

"Yes, you are. What were you doing that made you late?"

"I was playing tag with my new friend." It wasn't a total lie I just couldn't tell Pai I'm a mew mew. 'Not yet.' I thought.

"Ok, lets go."

_Few days later_

"Pai why are you guys leaving me on Earth again?"

"Because," Taruto said, "you're getting on our nerves."

I was fuming by the time Kisshu explained they had stuff to do and they didn't want me there to mess it up. So I walked to the park, and I saw that Ryou guy there. I was going to leave right when he saw me.

"Hey you."

"I have a name, Melody."

"Alright come, now." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to that pink café. I was protesting the entire time.

"Let go of me please!"

When we got to the café he took me down stairs to the basement and the other mews were down there waiting.

"Now explain yourself." Ryou said.

"Explain what?"

"This."

A video began to play. It showed the park.

"Masha video taped you in the park."

I figured it out now. They knew I left with Pai!

"Now explain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you!"

"I'll give you one chance to explain, or we'll hold you for ransom."

"What? You wouldn't!"

"We would. Zakuro and Lettuce grab her."

They grabbed me but I continued to fight against them. They put me in a small room and Lettuce came in with some food for me.

"I refuse any food."

"Please eat, please."

"No I'll starve to death before I take anyone's pity."

"Gomen-nasai. I never wanted this. I don't want to fight."

"That makes two of us then."

"Really?"

"Yep, I don't want my brothers to fight but they will against what I say as it is anyway."

"Gomen-nasai."

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault."

"You said brothers didn't you? Aren't you human though?"

"Yes, I only think of them as brothers. Pai onii-san saved me two years ago, almost three now, I've lived with them sense." I said. We were quiet for a minute then Lettuce spoke.

"Oh…well…um…do you want to get out of here then? I'll help you…"

"Really you will?"

"Sure do you still have your mew pendent?"

"Yes…"

"Then transform and I will to and we'll bust out."

"Ok…"

"MEW MEW MELODY METAMORPHO-SIS!" I yelled as I kissed the pendent.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

It wasn't long till we, Mew Lettuce and I, got to the park. Far from the other mews. The whole time we were running I was admiring my new mew clothes. It was white, crisscrossed on the back. No sleeves, a black skirt around my waist and long white gloves that stopped half way pasted my elbow, trimmed with lace. Long white stocking with the same lace trim, black boots, a black bow with a silver bell tied around my tail, finished with a white choker, black lace trim with my pendent hanging from it.

"Thank you Lettuce."

"No problem."

"KUU RAI SEN!"

I turn to see Pai sending his attack right at us, he didn't know it was me because of my mew mew getup. He never would have hurt me in any way. 'I don't think he'd ever harm Lettuce either.'

"Pai onii-san stop!"

He froze. Only one person calls him that, but it was to late. "AH!" His attack hit me, as I protected Lettuce. I powered down and he saw it was me.

"Melody…"

"Melody! Gomen-nasai Melody!" Lettuce yelled.

"Ha ha don't be sorry please. Pai…" I looked up at him he flew down and picked me up.

"Melody…You have a lot to explain later." He looked at Lettuce.

"Pai…she helped me…don't attack her please."

He looked at me and nodded, looked back at Lettuce, "Thank you, for looking after her." He said as he teleported and I blacked as we did.

I sat up I was in my room. Weird normally I'd be in Pai's room…

"Pai…"

He saw me, he knows. I'm a mew mew.

"Yes?"

I looked up, Pai was standing before me.

"Pai…gomen-nasai…"

"I know but you have no reason to be sorry. I don't care if you a mew mew, I care if I hurt you."

"You didn't." I lied. My legs hurt from getting knocked of my feet to the ground but other wise I was fine.

"You happen to be a very bad liar."

"Ok yes you did a little but I'm ok no worries." I smiled

"…Ok I believe you."

"Pai onii-san?"

"Let me guess, you don't want us to fight anymore do you?"

"Um…yeah…"

"I'll see what I can do." He said as he walked away.

"Pai, do you love Lettuce?"

He stopped and turned to me.

"What if I said I did?" He smiled and turned and continued walking. I smiled again for Pai, to myself.

"I knew it. I just hope Lettuce is ok." I got up and walked after Pai. I went to go find Pai but I ended up finding Kisshu instead.

"Hey, Kisshu onii-san where's Pai?"

"I don't know. He said something about going to Earth to make sure _she _was ok."

"Oh…ok thanks Kisshu."

"You know who she is don't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Tell me…is it Greenie?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please?" he asked just as Pai teleported back in. He raised an eyebrow at Kisshu. Kisshu did look kind of weird when he begged. I laughed.

"Do I want to know?" Pai asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"No please don't tell him." Kisshu begged.

"Maybe…I'm hungry…I wish I ate that cake Lettuce gave me…"

Pai began to walk away. "I'll get you some food."

"Lettuce? You mean Greenie?" Kisshu asked dumbfounded

"Yes I'll tell you later…maybe." I said as I followed after Pai. He was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Oh god, Pai let me cook, please."

"Alright." I took the pan from him and continued cooking. 'If he cooks like Kisshu…' I remembered Kisshu burning all the food, the pizza, the spaghetti, and the meatloaf. 'Kisshu is never ever aloud to cook. Ever.'

"So…"

"Yes, Pai onii-san?"

"Does Kisshu or Taruto know you a mew?"

"Kisshu knows, not Taruto, but I guess I have to tell him now don't I?" I said not turning away from the stove.

"I already know."

"I guess that saves me the explanation to you, Taruto onii-san." I said still not turning from the stove.

"Sure, anyway is the food ready?"

"Almost, go find Kisshu."

"M'kay"

He teleported off to find him and so did Pai. The whole time I continued cooking I thought. So what we just have a truce and save home? Is that really it?

"Why do I feel like the fights not over?"

**So please review.** **I'll be posting a lot for now till August 22****nd****.** **Thank you!** **Tell me what you think will/should happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody is my OC.**

_Chapter 6_

"Why do I feel like the fights not over?"

_~The next day~_

I stood with Pai and my brothers. Last night we sent a message to Café Mew Mew, telling that we wanted to meet, for a truce, in the park. I was hoping to see Lettuce and Pudding, they were my onee-sans.

"I wonder where they are?" Kisshu said

"They'll come Kisshu patience." I said looking out in space.

"Melody, na no da!"

"Pudding!" I said shocked, her voice snapped my out of my trance.

"Ryou said for Pudding to bring you to the café, na no da."

"Ok." I said looking at Pai then I began to follow Pudding. I didn't care if my brothers came along. I wanted answers. We got to that pink café. I didn't really like pink. I have pink eyes so people tend to make fun of you. A lot. We were brought down stairs again, and the second I saw Lettuce I jumped into her arms.

"Lettuce onee-san! Are you ok?"

"Melody I'm fine no worries."

"Good." I look at Ryou. Pai came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ryou, I have some questions and I'm hoping you have some answers for me."

"Shoot." He said not looking at me.

"Why am I a mew?"

"The earthquake. It sent the DNA of a endangered animal to those whose DNA matched. You and Ichigo both had the DNA to take on the Iriomote Wild Cat DNA, and now you're a mew mew."

"Ok…"

"Listen I hope you," he said looking at me then my brothers, "as well as you others, can forgive me. It was wrong to hold you for ransom Melody."

"Ok sure I forgive you but who smacked him for me? He used my real name."

"I did for you." Ichigo said.

"Thanks, now important matters, the truce? Pai?"

He looked at me and nodded. "It would be easier if only I, Ryou, and Keiichiro were in the conversation. Everyone else should leave, yes even you Kisshu."

Kisshu huffed and left, Taruto close behind. I followed along with the other mews. We all sat outside talking. I sat with Pudding and Lettuce, Taruto stood behind Pudding and Kisshu was chasing Ichigo around.

"Pudding likes this truce, na no da. I get to play with Taru-taru, na no da."

"Pudding don't call me that."

"Pudding and Taru-taru are friends na no da."

I was thinking to myself. Well I was mumbling under my breath to myself too.

"I need a hair cut, a new dress, and a white hair ribbon."

"I can hear you…" Taruto said.

"Shut up Taruto onii-san." I said as I stood up and ran off back to the park. I ran. I didn't stop. I want to hide. Never be found. I just need to find a place for me to be alone. So I could calm myself. I didn't understand all the feelings I was feeling. I felt like crying, like laughing, like I was a cause of all the problems. I felt cold, hot, dead. I felt trapped in a game I could never win. I kept running and finally I was at a river. I stopped and fell to the ground. I cried again. I sat there and cried softly I let it all out.

"Why? Why aren't I normal?" I yelled. I hear the brushes move from behind me. I turn to see Pai and Lettuce standing there. More tears fell from my pink eyes.

"Lettuce onee-san, Pai onii-san…"

"Melody…" They both said coming over to me. They both hugged me softly. Pai waited till I was ready and then took Lettuce and I to the café.

"Melody. You might want to see this." Ryou and Pai both said at the same time. Everyone now was listening. All the mews and the aliens too.

"What do I want to see."

"You tell her Pai." Ryou said.

"Alright, Melody…"

"Yes, Pai onii-san?"

"We found you birth records, you have a twin."

**Cliffy!** **Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody and Rhythm are my OCs.**

_Chapter 7_

"We found you birth records, you have a twin."

~Rhythm~

I was sent to bed again with no dinner. I hate this adoption place, but I'll never leave here anyway so I better get use to it. I sigh and try not to cry. My name is Rhythm, I don't have a last name. My real parents didn't want me so they left me up for adoption. I have a twin who they kept, they kept her just cause she was 48.36 seconds older than me. Two years ago I was told this because the police found them dead in the middle of an alley. My twin was reported missing and then the called off looking for her. They said she was dead, but I know she is alive, I know it. I've been here for 6 years. I might have been adopted back during the adopt-a-thon a few months ago but after that earthquake I grew wolf ears and a tail. Everyone called me a dog and no-one wanted me. The ladies who take care of us called me a demon.

"AH!" I yelled into my pillow, because if the caretakers hear us when we've been sent to bed we get a time out. I began to cry and I forced myself to sleep.

~Melody~

"I have a twin?"

"Yes." Pai said. I sat down. I have a twin. I was trying to think but Pai kept talking.

"She and you were separated when you both were born. Your parents kept you. They put your sister up for adoption. She still is up for adoption."

"I never knew…but then again no-one did other than my parents…"

"You need some sleep Melody, Kisshu take her and Taruto back to the ship, I'll be there in a bit."

I must of fell asleep when we teleported, because I was sitting in a field watching the butterflies.

~Rhythm~

_Morning_

I awoke to the sun coming though my window. I sat up quickly and moved quick if I didn't I wouldn't get a warm shower. I was third in line. We each get 10 minutes to shower and use the bathroom. I take a quick shower. '6 minutes and 32 seconds in the shower, the rest of the time to dress and do my hair.' I thought. I was here long enough to do this all. I was really good with math and reading. I had 1 minute and 28.96 seconds to do my hair. I quickly brushed and tied my black ribbon around my head. Most of my white silver hair covered the ribbon. I tied it at the right side of my head and ran out of the bathroom. 13 seconds more seconds and I would have a time out for being in there to long and no shower tomorrow. I went and got some food and sat alone in the corner. The caretaker, Lira the nice one, came out and told us about a man who is here to get a little girl, and all girls are to come to the main room in 10 minutes. I was a girl so I had to go but I knew by now I wasn't getting adopted.

I lined up with the other girls. They all snickered saying 'you're not getting adopted' and 'you should just go back to you room'. I don't care what they said anymore. I man walked in he looked about 20, his eyes were dark indigo and he wore a hat. He told us he was looking for a 6 year old girl. I was 6 as well as 5 other girls. The caretakers shooed the other girls who were not 6 and then made the six of us line up. He said he wanted to know our names.

"I'm Jane." the taller blonde said.

"I'm Jen, Jane's twin." the tall black haired girl said.

"I'm Kyria." the girl with red hair said.

"And that's Rhythm." Jane snickered, "The freak."

"That's not very nice. Why do you said that." the man said coolly.

I sighed and he looked at me. I looked down and my ears and tail popped out.

"Ah…" he said

"See? I'm a freak…" I said in a low whisper. I looked up to see him walking over to me.

"Rhythm, how long have you been here?"

"All my life, sir." I said loud for him to hear then whispered to myself, "My parents wanted my sister not me."

"I'll take Rhythm." the man said to one of the caretakers. They gave him a look then nodded and asked him to come fill out the paperwork. I was in shock as I walked to my room and packed what little I had. I was led to the man outside the adoption building.

"Hello Rhythm, You may call me Pai."

"Ok then thank you Pai-san, I hated it there."

"I could see why. Now come we should hurry or your sister will awaken before I return."

"Ok…wait did you say my sister?"

~Melody~

I awoke to Kisshu and Taruto both in my room.

"What the? What are you doing in my room?"

"We have a surprise for you hurry and get ready." they both yelled and ran out.

I sighed and got up took a quick shower brushing my hair and tied my white ribbon around my hair 4 inches higher than were my hair ends. I dressed in my white dress with black lace and walked to the main room.

"Where's Pai?" I hear Kisshu say.

"He'll make it." Taruto said.

"Ok what's the surprise?" I said walking into the room and then Pai teleported in with the girl same size as me with shoulder length white silver hair, a black ribbon tied in her hair. Her eyes opened show beautiful deep dark blue eyes. She looked like me but was the opposite in color to me. I knew who it was right away.

"My sister."

~Rhythm~

I looked around Pai was still holding on to my shoulders and there were two other boys, the tall one with forest green hair and the small one with brown hair in pigtails. Both of them had glowing amber eyes. Then I look forward to see me. Well more the opposite of me. She had long black hair tied at the bottom with a white ribbon and bright pink eyes. I knew it was my twin, my sister. She knew it too. She could feel it like I could.

"My sister." she said softly, "Pai onii-san how did you-"

"Melody, this is your sister, your twin, Rhythm. Rhythm, Melody."

"Cool Pai." the green one said. "I'm Kisshu and that one there is Taruto."

"Hello, I think…" Pai had explained that they were aliens and he found my sister two years ago, he saved her from the man who killed our parents.

"Pai-san said you were like me," I said letting my ears and tail come out, "are you?"

Melody looked at me and smiled cat ears and a tail grew from her to.

"I'll explain everything to you come with me to my room."

I followed her and she explain. We are called mew mews and we were infused with the DNA of endangered animals. She was a wild cat. I was a wolf. She said, counting herself and I, there were 7 of us in all. She said I get to meet the others tomorrow.

"Hey do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, piano…why?"

"Well, I sing and play guitar."

"Cool I sing too."

"Really my favorite song is We Are by-"

"Ana Johnsson?"

"Yeah!"

"Mine too!"

"Ok I'll play it on my CD player, We can sing along."

"Ok."

We sang that song for hours and then we listened to it all night. We both fell asleep together, as sisters, twin, together, again.

**Yay.** **Together again so cute.** **Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody and Rhythm are my OCs.**

_Chapter 8_

~Rhythm~

We both fell asleep together, as sisters, twin, together, again.

~Melody~

I woke to my bed empty where Rhythm was. The shower was running, my cat hearing could hear the water. 'She must have gotten up to shower.' I got up and got out a dress for her. It looked Gothic but it didn't matter. Short sleeve black dress with white lace the opposite of mine, with knee high black boots. I walked to the bathroom and knock on the door.

"Hey Rhythm?"

"Yes?"

"I have a dress for you…"

"Ok thanks."

She opened the door and I handed her the dress. I ran back to my room and grabbed my dress and went to go shower.

~Rhythm~

The dress she picked for me fits me perfectly not only in size but for my personality. I put on the shoes she left out side the door and went to go walk around. I found Pai in a room alone by himself. He was looking at a computer screen and was pushing some weird looking buttons. I knocked softly on the door. I didn't think he heard it but his ears twitched and he looked up at me I blushed and bowed.

"You may come in there's no reason to me sorry about it."

"Thank you…" I said as I walked in a few seconds later we could hear Kisshu and Taruto's voices yelling down the halls

"Melody, slow down this really hurts!" they yelled. I looked at Pai he laughed a little before speaking.

"Melody is pulling them to here, by the ears." he said pointing to his ears. I get it. Pulling them must hurt.

"Pai! Help us please!" they yelled again

"No, next time do as she says."

I watched as Melody, my twin, pulled two boys, two times her size, down the hall and into the room where me and Pai-san were.

"Ok! Fine we are ready!" the said and she let go of their ears.

"Good lets meet the other mews!" she said all happy and smiley.

I never smile, I never have, never will.

~Melody~

"La la la la la la la." I sang as me and Rhythm walked down the path to the café Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto close behind. Rhythm gets to meet the other mews. We got to the café and everyone swarmed her. I watched her and saw that she never smiled.

'Why doesn't she smile?'

'Why do you smile?"

'What?' I looked at Rhythm and she looked at me.

'You can hear my thoughts?'

'Yeah and you hear me too.'

'…'

'…'

"Weird." we both said at the same time. Everyone hear and looked at us even Pai and Ryou.

"We can hear each others thoughts!" again at the same time.

"Ok," Ryou said.

"Both your minds are connected, that's why you hear each other." Pai said calmly.

~Rhythm~

So we can hear each others thoughts. Weird but not as weird as me transforming in to a mew mew. I never have transformed and Melody has once.

"Oh I have some thing for you two." the red head, Ichigo said. She walked to Melody and Kisshu walked over to me.

"Both me and Kisshu got these for you two. Close your eyes." I did and so did Melody.

'What do you think it is?' she asked

'I don't know, remember I just met them.'

'Oh right.'

"Ok open your eyes!" I opened my eyes and looked down around my neck there was a black choker with a silver bone shaped dog tag with my name engraved into it. I look at Melody she had a white choker with a silver bell, her name engraved into it.

"Thank you so much Ichigo, and Kisshu onii-san!" she said happily.

"Thanks…" I whispered and I felt a hand on my shoulder I look up to see Pai. I don't know why but I feel like talking with him later. I need to get everything off my chest.

"Pudding has an idea na no da!"

"What is it Pudding?" Lettuce said softly.

"Pudding says we all should go swimming na no da!" everyone started talking some saying we should others saying no.

"I think we should let the twins choose." Zakuro said. With that everyone looked at me and Melody. I looked at her.

'What do you think Melody?'

'I'm fine with it what about you?'

'Sure.' I gave her a small smile and we both nodded.

"Lets do it." we both said.

~Melody~

We went home and we took baths both of us. She came back in my room and sat down for a second then fell over.

"Rhythm!" I yelled as I ran over to her. She had her hand over her wrist, I moved her hand and saw blood.

"Oh, I'll be right back." I ran quickly to the bathroom and got a roll of bandages and went back to her and wrapped the cuts on her wrist. She had three in total.

"Talk to Rhythm please. Why did you do that."

"It's a habit." she whispered.

"You need to stop that habit then."

"I can't." That's it. I slapped her.

"Don't talk like that! Anything is possible if you put you mind to it. I'll show you, watch." I said and ran again to the bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors and ran back to her. She looked at me for a moment with a scared look in her eyes.

"Now," I said while I took out my ribbon from my hair, "I'll be like you." and with that I cut my hair down to shoulder length. Rhythm looked at me.

"Ok Melody you win, now give me those scissors and let me fix your hair." I did and then she went to sleep. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was the same as Rhythm.

"Cool, I like it." I said as I walked down the hall to Pai's room. I knocked on his door and he said come in so I did.

"Hello Pai onii-san."

"Who cut you hair?" he asked right a way.

"I did and Rhythm fixed it for me."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it Pai."

"Good."

"Where's Kisshu?"

"With Mew Ichigo."

"Oh and Taruto is with Pudding?"

"Yes. What's Rhythm doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Ok, any reason you came down here?"

"Yes, kind of."

"What's bugging you?"

"I have a feeling, the fights not done."

"You too then?"

"What? You mean you feel the same."

"Everyone does. Kisshu thinks is Deep Blue."

"Yeah, I thought the same think."

"I know that remember Rhythm shares your thoughts. She told me that she had a weird feeling and the name Deep Blue was always in her head."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good," Pai said, "go sleep and be on guard. Always."

**Yes I know I'm a little messed up in the head. No flames, read and review, and I'm having a little contest for a new OC for my story. I need the following information.**

**Name, age (no younger that 5 no older than 10), height, gender, appearance, personality, likes, dislikes, and mew animal (Not a Panda, sorry).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody and Rhythm are my OCs.**

_Chapter 9_

~Melody~

"Good," Pai said, "go sleep and be on guard. Always."

~Rhythm~

I awoke to a weird feeling in my gut. I was hungry sure but that wasn't the feeling. I know it. When your hungry your stomach hurts, no this was a gut feeling.

"Something bad is going to happen."

"Then you feel it to?" Melody said in a calm, colder voice than normal. She was alright awake and dressed she was playing with her hair, not yet used to the length yet. I nodded to her.

"Everyone, the mews as well as Pai, Kisshu and Taruto onii-san can feel it, so we best be on guard. Keep your mew pendent with you at all time."

"Yes, but question?"

"Yes, the our pendent's are different than everyone else's. Why I'm not sure it's the same with our mew marks to." I looked at my mew mark, it was on my right shoulder, and Melody was right it was blue not pink. Melody's mark is on her left shoulder the opposite of mine. Hers looked like a crescent moon, while mine was a sun.

"Anyway," Melody said, "We are going swimming with the mews today, here's your swim suit." she said tossing me a black one piece with a crisscross pattern on the back. She went into the bathroom quickly and came out in a white two piece along with her choker and her white ribbon tied around her head like me but tied on the left side. I changed quickly and then along with Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto we left for the beach.

~Melody~

We got to the beach and most everyone went to swim. Not Rhythm and I. We heard something no one else could here. Bells and children laughing. I looked at Rhythm.

'Do we follow the sound?'

'Sure, you have your pendent?'

'Yeah, lets go.' With that we went to see if we could find what of who was ever out there. We walked away from the beach and into the forest surrounding the beach. We stopped when we hear a voice.

"The planet is doomed." the voice said the children we hear stopped laughing. There was no sound.

"Till the twins of sun and moon return, to save us we are doomed."

"What do you mean!" I yelled

"The earth is doomed to perish in 30 days unless the twins of sun and moon offer there blood to the Blue god."

'Melody, I think we are the twins'

'I know…'

"We are the twins of sun and moon." Rhythm said.

"Then spill your blood on the altar of the Blue god, only then can the planet be saved."

I looked at Rhythm and we knew we would have to soon or the planet would be destroyed, but both of us were scared. Instinct took over and we ran both of us back to the beach.

'Lets not tell the others yet.' Rhythm said in her thoughts.

'Ok yeah, I won't say a word.'

We got to the beach and no one knew we were gone so we sat on the beach only to have 3 girls come up to us.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko." said the girl with long brown hair in a blue ponytail with blue eyes and dark blue jean shorts and a orange shirt.

"I'm Cece." said the girl who has ginger hair that reaches her mid back. Her eyes are hazel and when she smiled she got dimples. Her skin color is caramel. She was wearing a green shirt and purple spandex leggings.

"River is my name." said the girl with waist length platinum blonde hair, aqua blue eyes that sparkle and pale porcelain skin. Her clothes are black jeans with holes in the knees, a sleeveless white top with a swan on it and her shoes are white converses. Rhythm and I looked at each other and looked back at them.

"Hi, I'm Melody and this is my twin sister Rhythm." I said as I pointed to myself then to Rhythm. Rhythm nodded to them.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Rhythm…hey are you that wolf girl from the adoption place?" Cece asked.

"Um…yeah…"

"That's so cool!" they all said in awe. I looked at Rhythm and she looked down her ears and tail popping out.

"Can I touch them?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure, and Melody I guess you can show them to." she said softly as Kimiko scratched behind her ears. I nodded and let my cat ears and tail pop out.

"Cool." the others said and Cece came and scratched behind my ear.

"I wish I could be like you two." River said in a whisper but both me and Rhythm hear her.

~Rhythm~

"Me too." said Cece

"Me three." said Kimiko

I looked at Melody and we both nodded calming ourselves so our ears and tail disappear.

"Maybe you can, Rhythm lets take them to Ryou." I nodded at my sister and we all walked of to find him. When we found him he explained to him that they didn't freak out when they saw and they wanted to become mew mews with us. By then we had already filled them in on all the mew mews and the aliens and our fight.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Ryou mumbled and walked off to get his computer and when he came back we got the shock of our lives.

"They're already mews."

**No flames, read and review, and I'm still having the contest for a new OCs for my story. I need the following information.**

**Name, age (no younger that 5 no older than 10), height, gender, appearance, personality, likes, dislikes, and mew animal (Not any of the mew animals already chosen, sorry).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody, Rhythm, and Faith are my OCs.**

_Chapter 10_

~Rhythm~

"They're already mews."

~Melody~

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, Cece is a Indian Blue Peacock. Kimiko is a Amoy Tiger. River is a Swan."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." I said in a whisper.

"Cece's mew mark is on her left palm. River's is on the inside of her right arm. Kimiko's is on her right knee." Ryou said. With that said they checked and found there mew marks Ryou then got the others and they all met the new mews. Keiichiro is cousins with Kimiko. Rhythm and I were thinking about other things.

'Who is the Blue god'

'I don't know Melody.'

'I'm going down to the water.' I sighed and walked to the waters edge. I knew Rhythm wouldn't follow me, but no one said Pai wouldn't.

"Melody."

"Pai, I need some space."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"You're right, I'm not normal right now."

"Why." He asked. Why? No he didn't ask. He demanded.

"I will not answer to a demand."

"What's wrong?" He asked in a softer voice. No demands, just worry. I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted to tell him everything. All my worries and this god. I wanted to tell him I wanted to be normal. A normal girl. With normal parents. A normal sister. A normal life. But is that really what I want? I don't know anymore.

"I wish I could tell you, Pai, but I can't. Not yet."

"Ok, tell me when your ready." With that he walked back to the others, walking to Lettuce in particular. I closed my eyes.

"30 days to decide what we are going to do."

~Rhythm~

_A few days later_

Melody is taking this really hard. I know this because our feelings are connected. I'm on earth right now by myself. I needed some time to think and Pai agreed to let me go. Melody didn't want to come. I walked to the park and found a place where I could sit alone. That was until I hear a snap then a gasp.

"AHHH!" a small voice, a girl, screamed. I didn't think about it I just ran. I came to where I hear the sound so quickly and there was a girl, she looked younger than me. Without even thinking I want to help here and I caught her. I looked at her better now not caring that I just caught her from a tree that she fell out of. She had short pale pink hair, in a bob style that didn't touch her shoulders. On the right side of her face all her hair in front of her ear was braided tied with a white tipped black ribbon.

"Th-th-thank you…"

"You're welcome. Just be careful, now were are your parents?"

"My dads at the bar, and my mom die when I was little."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I really was. She didn't have anyone just like us.

"It ok, I'm Faith, I'm three and a half."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rhythm. Do you want to stay with me?"

"Sure Rhythie."

"Ok, lets play." I played with her for awhile and she continued to call me Rhythie, a nickname see made for me.

"FAITH!" we hear someone yelled.

"Oh that's father. I got to go bye." she bowed and ran of. I was worried about her so I followed her in worry.

~Melody~

A little while after Rhythm went to earth I went to see Lettuce. As I was walking I saw a man, who was drunk slurring something under his breath.

"That stupid girl Faith, I wish she was dead like her stupid mother."

I walked passed him, I worried for the little girl, but I need to get to Lettuce's soon. She said it was very important, and she sounded scared. I ran the rest of the way to her house, pushing the little girl out of my head.

~Rhythm~

I watched from the trees. I was truly worried about Faith.

"Faith where were you I told you not to move from this spot." He yelled

"Father gomen-nasai I was playing-" the sound of him slapping her echoed though the park.

"You need to start listening, you stupid girl." he yelled as he kicked and hit her. I couldn't sit there any more, pulling out my pendent I kissed it. I changed to wearing the same design as Melody's only mine was black with white trim. I just kicked the man and grabbed Faith and she knew it was me.

"Rhythie?"

"Yes its me hang on." I said jumping high in the air.

"Pai, Kisshu, or Taruto! Someone bring me back to the ship!" I said then Kisshu came out of a teleportation portal and grabbed my arm pulling me and Faith into the other dimension.

~Melody~

I got to Lettuce's house and she let me in and let me up to her room.

"Lettuce what's wrong?"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Melody promise you won't say anything."

"I promise, now what's wrong?"

"I'm…pregnant."

**Ha ha cliffy. So yeah, R&R. No flaming.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody, Rhythm, and Faith are my OCs.**

_Chapter 11_

~Melody~

"I'm…pregnant."

~Still Melody~

"What? Really?"

"Um…Yeah…"

"Lettuce that's good congrats!"

"Thanks…"

"So Pai's the father?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"…"

"Your scared to tell him aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, how about this I'll tell him for you but only6 when I think he needs to know, and you can be with me when I tell him ok?"

"Sure thank you Melody."

"Anytime, I got to go now bye-bye."

"Bye." she said as I walked outside and called on Taruto. He came and took me back to the other dimension.

~Rhythm~

I don't think Pai Kisshu and Taruto were very happy that I brought Faith with me. I explained that her dad was beating her and I wasn't going to sit there and watch. They were still mad when Taruto got a called to earth by Melody.

'I thought you didn't go to earth.'

'Lettuce wanted to tell me something.'

'And that would be?'

'Pai's going to be a daddy.'

'Really? Shocker.'

'I know right.' I shook me head and took Faith to mine and Melody's room and she ran in and sat on the bed.

"Rhythie?"

"Yes?"

"Who were those boys back there."

"My brothers, Pai is the tall one, Kisshu is the green haired annoying one, and Taruto is the small one."

"Paiy, Kissy, and Taru-taru."

"Do you give everyone nicknames?

"Yep!" I laughed then. My nickname was fine but Kissy? Paiy? Those were pretty funny.

"Cute, do you have a nickname for my sister Melody?"

"Melly." that one wasn't as bad as Kissy.

"Ok." Right then Melody walked in and looked at Faith then at me.

'Ok I give what's with her?'

'Her name is Faith. Long story short, we played today and I watched her dad beat her, brought her here, got three angry aliens after me, and one cute girl, who can come up with a nickname for everyone.' she looked at me then nodded and ran to get the first aid kid to help her. While she did that Faith gave her the whole story of everything that happened today. My mind was else where. How many days have passed sense that day on the beach? Four or five days? It was four.

"25 days 14 hours 29 minutes and 45.786 seconds to decide."

~Faith~

When Melly was done rapping my cuts she walked over to Rhythie. They talked in whispers so I couldn't hear them. When they weren't looking I left their room. I don't know why Paiy, Kissy, and Taru-taru wee mad but I wanted to say I was sorry. I walked for awhile, I don't know how long till I came across Kissy and Paiy talking. They didn't see me.

"Hello Paiy onii-san and Kissy onii-san!" they both looked at me and the Kissy disappeared into thin air.

"Wow how'd he do that? Do you know he did that Paiy?"

"'Paiy'?"

"Yes that's your nickname just like Kissy and Taru-taru."

"He he, ok can you tell me why Rhythm brought you here?" I once again explain the story from the point of me falling out of the tree to my dad beating me and the part about how we got her.

"Ok are you alright?"

"Yes, Melly healed me, see?" I said pointing to the bandages everywhere.

"Yes, yes she did."

"Faith!"

"Faith where are you?" both me and Paiy turn our heads to hear Melly and Rhythie yelling for me.

"She's over here with me." Paiy yelled back to them and in a few seconds they would be here hugging me and carried me back to their room slowly I fell asleep.

**God I love Faith she's so funny to do. Oh the contest is done I plan to add two more OCs of my choice out of what I have. Thank you for all entries. Keep reading to see if I add your OC(s). Thanks again. R&R. No Flaming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody, Rhythm, and Faith are my OCs.**

_Chapter 12_

~Faith~

"She's over here with me." Paiy yelled back to them and in a few seconds they would be here hugging me and carried me back to their room slowly I fell asleep.

~Melody~

We got her asleep. I went to fine Pai to apologize for Faith.

"Pai? Hey Pai where are you?"

"Here." he called from his lab. I followed his voice and when I got the I began a string of apologizes to Pai.

"I hear you but why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"Gomen if Faith bugged you."

"Is that it? Ha no she didn't bug me. She reminded me of you went you were that age."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then can she stay? She can't go back to _that_."

"Alright she can stay."

"Thank you Pai.

'Rhythm get down here to Pai's lab.'

'Alright though I don't agree we should tell him.'

'Thank you.'

'It's ok be there soon.'

"Pai?"

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the day at the beach?"

"Yes but I have to wait for Rhythm."

"Alright." with that said I sat down and waited for Rhythm.

~Rhythm~

I walked slowly down the hall, looking for Kisshu.

"Kisshu where are you?"

"Yo I'm here." his voice echoed softly as he teleported right in front of me.

"Good would you watch Faith for a little bit please?"

"I guess…"

"Thanks Kisshu onii-san." I watched as he walked down the hall to our room where Faith was sleeping. After he went in the room I made my way to Pai's lab. Melody has had enough suffering in this matter. She had asked me if we could tell Pai about the voice.

_Flashback_

_We where carrying Faith back to our room when Melody asked me._

"_Hey Rhythm?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I, we, tell Pai."_

"_You're dead set on telling him aren't you?"_

"_Yes, yes I am." she said in a colder voice than normal. Weird, she never got this serious about anything._

"_I guess…"_

"_Thank you Rhythm-san!" That's the Melody I like to here. I slowed a bit. She was carrying Faith so she didn't stop._

"_Melody, just remember, you're not alone in this battle." I whispered to myself._

_End Flashback_

"Melody…"

~Melody~

"Melody…" I turned to see Rhythm standing in the door.

"Ready Rhythm?"

"About as ready as I'm ever going to be." she said at she walked over to me and turned to

face Pai.

"Well Pai, Rhythm and I have something to tell you." Pai nodded and we began telling him. Everything.

~Faith~

I awoke to a dim light. Not bright enough to wake me but bright enough that you can still see.

"Yo your awake now right?" I looked to me left to see Kissy leaning against the wall eyes closed.

"Kissy onii-san!"

"Kissy? It's Kisshu!"

"No it's Kissy."

"Kisshu."

"Kissy."

"Kisshu!"

"Kissy!"

"KISSHU!"

"KISSY!"

"Ah stop yelling!" Taru-taru said walking into the room.

"Taru-taru! Kissy is being mean!"

"Am not."

"Shut up Kisshu and you don't call me that I already have monkey girl calling me that!"

"Monkey girl? Who's that Taru-taru?"

"It's Taruto! And monkey girl is the yellow mew."

"Mew?"

"Wow you really are clueless." both Taru-taru and Kissy said.

"Oh well, anyway where are Melly and Rhythie?"

"Yeah I guess." Kissy said as he grabbed me and teleported, Taru-taru right behind us. We disappeared from the room we were in and ended up in a different room with Melly, Rhythie, and Paiy.

"And that's the whole story." Melly said.

"And your not thinking of doing that are you?" Paiy said

"We have to Pai." Rhythie said softly.

"Melly! Rhythie!" I yelled running over to them grabbing their hands.

"Faith…" Melly said.

"I'm with you, always."

~Melody & Rhythm~

"I'm with you, always."

We looked from her to each other then back at Pai. Kisshu and Taruto now behind Pai. They were with him. We, the twins of sun and moon, were one in this moment in time.

"We have do to this," We said together, "Now you can be with us against this threat or leave us be."

"You can't do this the way you are now." Pai said.

"So your against us, we will make our leave now. Faith are you ready?" We asked the small 4 year old.

"Yes onee-sans."

"Then we will leave goodbye." with that we grabbed out our pendants and pressed the heart in the middle. Holding on to Faith, we teleported.

**Yay this chapter is finished. Yay. Sorry I've been really busy lately. Sorry guys I won't be posting as often. School starts in 2 weeks for me so I've been getting ready and stuff. So…yeah. Again sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody, Rhythm, and Faith are my OCs.**

_Chapter 13_

~Melody & Rhythm~

"Then we will leave goodbye." with that we grabbed out our pendants and pressed the heart in the middle. Holding on to Faith, we teleported.

~Faith~

We ended up outside a pretty pink café. The mew mews were all in there. As if on command three girls, older than Melly and Rhythie walked over behind us. They look at me and introduce themselves as Cece, Kimiko, and River. I said my name and they stood with me while Melly and Rhythie talked together to the other, way older mews, saying the same thing they did to Paiy, Kissy, and Taru-taru.

"Will you fight with us or be against us."

"Your going about this wrong." they blonde guy said.

"Then we will leave."

"Wait na no da. I'll come with you na no da." the yellow one said as she came over.

"Anyone else? No, then we leave." before anyone else could protest we teleported again.

~Melody~

I remember pressing the button on the mew pendant and teleporting to the altar of this 'Blue god'. I looked at Rhythm and smiled as we slowly walked to the altar and grabbed the knife that sat up there and we each cut our finger a little bit. The others had there pendants at ready. Even Faith had a pendant ready. She was a panda. We had one chance to get this right. And it's now.

~Pai~

We teleported down to earth, down to the café. When we got there they were already looking. They filled us in on how they came and took the younger members and Pudding. That was all they need to say because by the time they said Pudding went with them Taruto teleported off looking for Pudding. We teamed up with the mews to find them. Taruto and Kisshu were looking with the mews as we tried to figure out were the altar for this Blue god is.

"I wonder were they are." Ryou said.

"Don't worry Ryou we'll find them." Keiichiro said.

"The beach." I said

"Where?"

"The beach, that forest near the beach we were at a few weeks ago."

"Alright, mews search the forest near the beach we were at 3 weeks ago!"

"Yes, sir." they yelled from the computer.

"I'll go search as well." I said teleporting to were Kisshu and Taruto they were flying fast after the mews.

"Pudding is with them so they should be fine." Lettuce said softly.

"Maybe, our sisters are very hard headed." Kisshu said.

"True…"

"No matter, we have to find them before they endanger themselves." I said. We continued running until we saw a blue light shoot in the sky.

"We're to late."

~Rhythm~

The second our blood hit the altar it shined with a blue light and the light shoot into the air. A man rose from the altar as we jump down to the others. Pudding, Melody, River, Kimiko, Cece, Faith, and I all got ready for a fight.

"Mew mew Pudding…"

"Mew mew Melody…"

"Mew mew River…"

"Mew mew Kimiko…"

"Mew mew Cece…"

"Mew mew Faith…"

"Mew mew Rhythm…"

"Metamorphosis!" we all transformed into our mew forms. Cece had a blue tank top, purple shorts, blue garter with purple trim same as her neck band. Her hair has the head thing that peacocks have and her tail is a small peacock tail that goes in a circle. River had a white tutu dress the color of swan feathers with an orange trim the dress reaches her mid thigh. The garter is White with an orange trim. She wears flat orange pumps for shoes and her hair gets turned White with orange highlights. Kimiko had orange hair and green eyes she wears a orange mini romper jumpsuit with black stripes and black ankle high boots and black gloves. Faith had a black dress with white sleeves. It was puffy with alternating black and white fluff. Her hair was still pink with her panda ears popped out.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"Yes and what to do you want?" River asked.

"And what do you want with the earth na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Melody, Rhythm and Faith!"

"Pudding, River, Cece and Kimiko!" we all turn to see the other mews, Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu. They came to help us even after we turned them away.

"Hahahahaha!" the man laughed.

"Who are you."

"I am known as Deep Blue."

**Done. R&R. Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody, Rhythm, and Faith are my OCs.**

_Chapter 14_

~Rhythm~

"I am known as Deep Blue."

~Melody~

"Deep Blue?"

"It can't be him right Kisshu?" Taruto said.

"It's him runt."

"Deep Blue-sama…" Pai said. I turned to him worried.

'Rhythm can you hear me?'

'Yeah.'

'Pai was and may still be very loyal to Deep Blue. In a sense he may turn against us.'

'Alright I'll keep that in mind but have faith. I don't believe he'd turn on us, let alone you.'

'I hope your right Rhythm.'

'Trust me.'

"Now I will claim the earth now." Deep Blue said. He raised his and up and 3 parasites formed. "Fusion." A bright light shined from his palm and 3 of these monsters appeared. They were large snake-like monsters. The other mews transformed and began fighting quickly. Kisshu, Ichigo, Mint, and Kimiko fought one monster, Pai, Lettuce, and Zakuro fought another, while Cece, River, Pudding and Taruto fight the last one. Rhythm and I stand in front of Faith looking right in to Deep Blue's eyes.

'Ready Melody?'

'As ready as I'll ever be…'

"One…" She said softly.

"Two…" I said.

"THREE!" Faith yelled catching on to our count down. We all jumped from were we were at, head right at Deep Blue. Never stopping. Never quitting. We were going to win.

_**Sorry it took so long to finish. I won't be able to post again till May 22, 2012. Sorry for this, but I will be working on my two stories plus writing new ones so plz bear with me.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Melody, Rhythm, and Faith are my OCs.**

_Chapter 15_

~Melody~

"One…" She said softly.

"Two…" I said.

"THREE!" Faith yelled catching on to our count down. We all jumped from were we were at, head right at Deep Blue. Never stopping. Never quitting. We were going to win.

~Faith~

I don't remember how, but right after we jumped at Deep Blue some powerful force pushed us back. I don't know who caught me but I was caught by some one before I hit a tree. I looked up, everyone was fighting, Melly and Rhythie were already fighting again. I stood up slowly, I was sore but…

"I have to fight!" I yell as loud as I could. I ran as fast as I could at Deep Blue. Melly and Rhythie were double teaming him and I jumped at them. I hit Deep Blue with just my body, I didn't really do anything but I did cause him to forget about the others for a second.

'I hope they follow…'

~Rhythm~

I don't know about my sister but I caught what Faith was doing for us.

'Melody we need to attack…'

'Now I know, lets go!'

_Lunar Staff_

_Solar Staff_

The staffs appeared in our hands. Thinking on instinct we attacked repeatedly. Deep blue wasn't looking to us so he didn't expect it. We hit him hard and he fell to the ground. Faith landed on the ground and staggered backwards. Melody ran up and caught her before she fell. The other mews and the aliens came up beside us. Deep blue got back up slowly. Faith had recovered now and was standing a little ahead of Melody and I.

"Melly. Rhythie. Lets end this." Faith whispered.

"Yeah." Melody said.

"Sure." I said. Faith smiled and rose her hand above her head.

"Star Bow." A small silver bow with a black and white ribbon tied around it appeared in Faith's hand. The other mews were busy with these snake like monsters.

"Lunar staff." Melody said.

"Solar staff." I said. It was time to end this. For good. A light shone from both of our staffs and what looked like a small light orb formed and pulled into each other. They pulled into a quiver of arrows. Faith grabbed then and pulled an arrow on Deep Blue. I was impressed by how calm she was, though I knew she would be scared. The arrow was now gathering light in a ball at the tip. Instinct kicked in again, and the other mews pulled up next to us. They all attacked Deep Blue to keep him in a weak state. Melody and I used our staffs next to the arrow and called the attack with Faith.

"ECLIPSE ARROW!"

The area lit up in a blinding light, it was warm, but darkness creped into the light. Soon it was dark and cold.

Nothing but cold.

**OMG! I'm so sorry to everyone for being late on this! My Grandma, Cousin, and my best friends uncle died in the last three weeks =(. Any way as sad as I am, I will finish this. I just need some time to get back on track. Sorry everyone.**

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
